


Going Boldly/勇敢前行

by whatatuesday



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Angst, Bonding, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mind Rape, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatatuesday/pseuds/whatatuesday
Summary: 五年任务中，Kirk与Spock的冒险和随之而来的关系变化。





	1. 五年任务第一年：周年纪念

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Boldly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946800) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



很难相信五年任务的第一年已经结束了。对于Jim Kirk来说，哦不，事实上是对于James T. Kirk舰长来说，一切就仿佛发生在昨天。但是现在，当他坐在娱乐室里被他的船员和朋友们包围着庆祝第一年的结束时，他突然开始怀念起任务开始的前几个月了。

在那时无论何事都让人感到兴奋，给人一种未知的感觉——寻找新世界，还有了解船员的习惯。而现在这些都已经让他觉得很熟悉了。当然了，这是一种让人感到舒服的熟悉，然而也仅仅是熟悉而已。

在他加入舰队之前，Jim从来没有爱过谁。他也有过几段关系，不过每段也就维持几个晚上或者几个星期罢了，但是爱情？不，他从来没有过那种感受。

再然后他遇见了Spock，一个半人类半瓦肯。Jim一直都认为指挥官Spock是一个更偏向瓦肯的家伙。见鬼的，他可没猜到自己会爱上某个有超强力量的外星人，尤其这个外星人之前还想着掐死他。

Jim一点都不想陷入爱情之中。他一直都认为爱情这种东西很糟糕，除了心痛和嫉妒之外什么都没有。在他遇见Spock **之前** 他一直是这么认为的。但是在这之后他就爱上了Spock，他的爱还不是普通的爱情，而是那种最糟糕的…暗恋。因为无论如何，Spock都不爱他，以前从未有过，以后也不会发生。

仿佛宇宙和Jim Kirk开了一个巨大的玩笑。不，不是的，玩笑的对象是 **这个** 宇宙里的Jim Kirk而不是 **那个** Jim Kirk，那个Spock大使宇宙中的著名的Jim Kirk。

一切都源于那个疯子罗慕兰人杀了他父亲，然后他妈妈和一个混蛋结婚了并把Jim留下和那个虐待狂混蛋一起生活。或许Jim把那辆古董车开下悬崖也是有一部分的他想自杀。操蛋的宇宙在他十三岁的时候把他送去塔尔苏斯四星，包括Jim在乎的人在内，数千人在饥荒中死去，他差点没能逃脱。事件过后，他带着对无数种食物的过敏体质活了下来。接下来的几年数次进出少年监管所，被殴打，被虐待。

最终，在人生最倒霉的时候，在被一小群星舰学员揍得几乎半死之后，他遇见了Christopher Pike。他被说服加入星舰学院。在那里他的才能并没有被得到赞赏，而且在全校面前被指控作弊。这他妈的 **该** 有多糟糕？当然了，提出指控的人是Spock。哈，多么好的见面方式。于是，因为Spock认识了Jim，因为宇宙决定也要搞乱Spock和那个杀了Jim父亲的操蛋罗慕兰人，Spcok的星球被毁灭了，他的母亲也没能活下来。所以Spock不爱他也不奇怪，自从他遇见Jim后他也很倒霉。哦对了，他还被扔到一个被冰雪覆盖的星球上被怪兽追着要吃了他。最后就是差点被Spock掐死。

然而宇宙没打算就这么结束，他把Pike从Jim身边夺走了，让Jim面对一个对战争狂热的将军，他还得通过死亡来证明他是一个正派的舰长。最起码这个宇宙还是让Leonard McCoy把他救回来了。

“你一点都没喝你的酒，Jim。”Bones和他说，碰了碰他的肩膀。他们在娱乐室的一张桌子前大笑着聊天。“你到底在想些什么深奥的东西？”

“大概是我经历了多少吧。”他回答，说的也不全对，他正试着让自己不再烦心爱上Spock，但是那个见鬼的瓦肯人让一切都成了泡影。他抓紧杯子，“这是什么？”

“当然是波旁酒。”Bones告诉他，“Scotty想给你苏格兰威士忌，Chekov想给你伏特加，但是都我否决了。喝了吧，Jimmy，这是你应得的。”

Bones是唯一能叫他Jimmy的人，好吧以前还有Gary  Mitchell，但是他几乎要想不起来了。

他仰起头把酒喝光，让液体在自己的食道里灼烧。在他身边坐着少校Leonard “Bones” McCoy，少校Montgomery Scott，少尉Pavel Chekov，中尉Hikaru Sulu，中尉Nyota Uhura和中校Spock。Uhura和Spock两个人挨着坐在桌子的另一边。Jim的心脏仿佛被抓紧了。

“我需要再来一杯，”他告诉Bones，“要双倍。”

Bones跟着他的目光，然后给他倒了酒，“你知道你需要什么吗？”

“一次延长的离岸假顺便滚几次爽的不能再爽的床单？”Jim挑了挑眉毛。

Bones大笑：“对就是那样。我们下次有假期是什么时候，Jim？过去六个月我们甚至一天假期都没有，所有人都累得不行了。”

“我两周前提价申请了，还没收到回复。”

“舰队的混蛋们。”Bones看着Jim又喝了一口酒，“他们要是同意了，Jim，我希望你能接受。”

“Bones。”

“作为你的朋友，但也作为你的医生。你压力太大了，Jim，你所有的指标都超出了。而且你又开始不吃东西了。”

“我吃的东西足够多了。”他喝光了酒，“我对那些尝起来不够像样的东西都过敏，而不是复制机做出来的东西。”

“没人能考苹果生存。”

“我喜欢苹果。”他努力尝试不去看桌子那头，但是他控制不了自己。Uhura贴近Spock低语，Jim咬了咬牙，“Bones，再来一杯。”

“Jim，我不觉得——”

“不是你鼓励我喝酒的吗？”

“行，现在我 **不** 鼓励你了。摆着一张臭脸可改变不了任何事情，Jimmy。”

“我知道，就——就再给我一杯行吗？然后我就去睡觉了。”

Bones翻了一个白眼。“我真是受不了你这双婴儿蓝的眼睛。”他开始倒酒，“等你宿醉头疼的时候可别来找我哭诉。”

“那我还能找谁哭呢，Bones？”

他办了个鬼脸，“你还真说对了。”

Jim笑了。“至少你爱我，对吧？”

“对对，喝了吧。”

他一口喝光了，“行了，我走了。我还需要做什么演讲吗？告诉我我不用，对这些东西我一点都不在行，烂透了。”

“得了，走吧走吧，我会和大家说你有联邦的信息。”

Jim拍了拍他的肩膀，“你是最棒的，谢了。”

他从桌旁起身，他很骄傲自己没被自己绊倒。Scotty和Chekov惊讶地看着他。

“简长？你这要走了？”

“舰队消息，”他告诉年轻的少尉，“今晚好好休息。”

Jim可以从Spock和Uhura旁边走过去，他只希望他们俩不要接吻，那样的话他真的可能就去吐了。如果他一直盯着门的话，那他就不用看他们了。他还希望他们俩只能看的见对方，这样他们也不会注意到他从身边溜走。

他差一点就走到门口了，结果一个熟悉的声音叫住了他。“舰长？”

他可能会忽视Spock，他可以假装他没听到。就一直走然后去高速电梯那里，但是Spock可能会跟着他。

叹了口气，Kirk转过头看着他的大副：“怎么了，Spock？”

Spock紧盯着Jim，“你还好吗？你正打算离开你发起的庆祝会。”

至少Uhrua还坐在桌子那里，所以他只需要面对Spock一个人。不出意外，Spock跟着他走到门边。

“联邦那边的消息，我要去我的舱房回复。”他解释，并希望Spock不要接着问问题了。

“新任务吗？”Spock扬起眉毛。

“差不多吧。”Jim拍了一下他的胳膊。“别担心了，和Uhura今晚好好享受，我会通知你消息的。”

Spock长时间地盯着他看，Jim开始猜测Spock是不是向和他一起听消息。但是最后Spock点了点头。

“如你所愿，舰长。晚安。”

“晚安，Mr.Spock。”

Jim离开娱乐室朝着高速电梯走过去，在一路上和叫他的船员打招呼。

当Jim来到相对安全的电梯，他靠着墙按下通往7号甲板的按钮去他的舱房。他能够做到的。他不知道为什么都过了这么久，他的暗恋情结还是这么困扰他。

而困扰在最近愈发令人难以忍受了，他甚至都不知道为什么。自从Spock在Rigel V和他、Bones还有Scotty思维融合，来确定发生的事情都仅仅是幻觉后，这一切更加糟糕了。他以前就爱上Spock，现在对Spock的渴望几乎超出了一切。他甚至问过Bones和Scotty他们俩在Rigel V事件后是什么感觉，他们俩发誓什么影响都没有。所以显然，思维融合也只是搅乱了他。哦，当然只是他了。

他必须跨过这道坎，他是星舰舰长，不是别的什么星舰，是企业号。他可不是什么被拒绝之后就无法照常生活的小伙子。

电梯到了他舱房所在的甲板，他走了出去。他一进入舱房就锁了门确保谁都不能进来，因为他现在不想要任何访客。

他看着桌子上的棋盘猜测Spock大使是不是不能和他下一盘棋。Jim不想打扰年老的瓦肯人，但是他真的不想去睡觉，也不想去完成那些报告。

他坐在桌子后面打开通讯器，Elders上尉出现在屏幕上。

“是的，舰长？”

“上尉，给我和新瓦肯的Spock大使开一个通讯频道，转到我的房间。”

“是的，舰长。”Jim等了一会，“大使先生已经接通了，舰长。”

“多谢，上尉。”Elders眨了眨眼，然后消瘦的老年版Spock出现在频道上。

“Jim，多么让人惊讶啊，”年老的Spock说，“我以为你今晚会庆祝第一年任务的顺利结束。”

“对，之前庆祝来着，但是结束了。”对于他来说结束了，“我希望我没有打扰到你。”

“不，并没有，我一直在阅读。”

Jim微笑起来，这里有一个Spock从不介意和他相处。这么说也不太对，因为他的Spoc不再讨厌他，他们从某种程度来说也建立了友谊，工作的时候也是一个很棒的团队，但是Spock所有的闲暇的时间都给了他的女朋友。

“我认为我们可以下棋，或许下完这一盘。”之前的三盘棋局他被Spock大使杀的片甲不留。

“当然了Jim，”他年老的眼睛审视着他，“你是否邀请过年轻的我和你下棋？”

“没，他有别的事情要做，我不想打扰他。”

“我十分怀疑他是否会认为这是一种打扰。”

Jim摇了摇头，“你当时并没有和Uhura在一起不是吗？”

“是的，我没有。”

“好吧，他现在是。他们在一起有段时间了，从学院就在一起了。你知道当你有对你重要的另一半时是什么样子。”

大使点点头，“我知道了。我仍然相信如果你邀请他，他会同意的。”

“这是你不想和我下棋的另一种说法吗？”Jim开玩笑。

“不，Jim。我发现我们一起度过的时间十分令人满意，”老年人回答他，“这有助于我减轻我对我的Jim的思念之苦。”

“我离开….他离开你多久了？”

“时间长到我不愿计算。”他挪动自己的棋子，所以Jim也在自己的棋盘上挪到同样的位置。“瓦肯人比人类活得久，而我的Jim从我的生命中离开的太早。”

这不是他第一次猜测大使和他的Jim之间的关系了，但他从来都没有勇气询问。

“他肯定是个了不起的人。”Jim说，事实上他有一点嫉妒那位著名的Jim Kirk。那位Kirk不像他一样，而且无论他们之间有什么关系， **这个** Spock都喜欢那位Kirk。他们之间也从来没有Nyota Uhura。

“是的，”大使回答他。他停顿了好一会，“你们非常相像。”

这可让他感到惊讶了，“真的吗？有时候我觉得我们俩一点都不像。”他挪动棋子，看到Spock也做了同样的动作。

“你们生活的环境确实有不同之处，但是你们之间的相似之出远比你意识到的要多。”

“那么我就相信你了。”

“是的。”他移动棋子，“将军。”

Jim笑了，“总有一天我会打败你。”

大使点了点头。“也许。但是你要了解我知道你所有的套数和想法。”

他皱起眉头，“见鬼，我从来没想到那一点，那不算作弊吗？你知道一切。”

“我从不会作弊，”年老的Spock回答，但是他深色的眼睛闪烁着光芒。

“嗯哼，我该让你休息了，我们以后再聊？”

“好的，Jim。 生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

大使离开了。

门外的通讯器响起。Jim靠着椅子没理会。又响了，他把腿搭到桌子上，身体更加往后靠。

哔——

不管门外是他妈的谁，他可真有耐心。

哔——

他砰的拍了一下通讯按钮，“什么事？”他尖刻的问道。

“舰长？”

知道了，是Spock。他被Spock们包围了。

“怎么了指挥官？”

“我能进入吗？”

Jim捏了几下鼻梁深吸一口气。

“舰长？”

“我猜行吧。”他按下按钮打开门。

Spock走进来，他的背挺直，手背在身后。“我希望询问一下你收到的消息。”

“哦，对，好吧，没有消息，Spock。”

“长官？”

“我只是想早点离开，找个借口而已。”Jim耸耸肩，“没有舰队传来的消息，你可以放松了。”

“你为何希望早些离开庆祝会？”Spock问他。

“胃不舒服。”

“或许三大杯波旁酒对你的胃有影响。”

Jim猜测Spock是否在责备他，他觉得可能是。他甚至有点惊讶Spock居然注意到了他喝了什么。

没有辩解，Jim反而说：“可能吧，所有人都回去了？”

“是的，所有人都在刚才回到了他们的舱房。”

“第二年任务开始了，希望可以像第一年一样成功。”Jim停顿了一下，“还有其他的事情吗？Mr. Spock？”

他的目光移到Jim桌子上的棋盘，“你也下棋，舰长？”

“额，是的。”

“你和电脑下棋吗？”

“不。”

“那你和谁下棋？”

Jim叹了口气，“Spock大使。”

Spock的后背似乎挺得更直了，“我并没有意识到你和年老的我保持联系。”

“好吧，我一直都和他有联系，我们是朋友。”他想说出他和Spock大使的关系比他和他自己的Spock更近，但是他没有。

“我知道了，如果你想知道的话，我也下棋。”

Jim点点头。

“我想知道你为什么没有找我和你一起下棋。”

“哦这个啊，”他耸了耸肩，“我不想打扰你。”

“这不是打扰，舰长。我发觉下棋令人感到愉悦。”

“那行，下次你有时间的话，我们可以下一盘。”Jim说。

Spock点点头，“这是可以接受的。晚安，舰长。”

“晚安。”


	2. 关于链接

Spock不太关心离岸假。他发觉人类应该休息的时候却选择活动来消耗精力让人无法理解。

如果有一个人总是花费很多精力的话，那就是James T. Kirk了。哪怕他坐在舰长椅上也在散发精力。因此，当他的舰长宣布“要好好利用”离岸假的时候一点儿也不让人惊讶。

自从Spock发现他和年长的自己下棋之后，这是他们第三次下棋了，下棋的时候Kirk的脚一直在打拍子。他们第一次下了四盘棋，Kirk赢了一次。他们第二次下了三盘棋，Kirk赢了两次。现在使他们第三次下棋了，Spock已经赢了刚才的两局。

舰长在椅子里挪了几下，脚又开始重新打拍子。

“你比平时更加坐立不安。”Spock在等他的舰长下棋的时候评论。

“呃，是吗？”他向后靠着椅子，然后身体又向前倾，接着又靠回去。

“是的。”

“我猜我惦记着离岸假。”

Spock扬起眉毛，“需要思考什么？我们将于明天0300时抵达预定星球。”

“当然是我下船之后做什么了。”

“我认为你应该休息。”

Kirk大笑，“休息？见鬼的我才不。我很久没有离岸假了，我也从来没去过Zaria III。那里应该有很棒的海浪。”

“海浪？”

“可以冲浪，”Kirk咧着嘴笑了，“我让Bones和我一起去，他有点抱怨，但是他会去的。我们可能还会去潜水，当然了，那里还很多俱乐部。”

“俱乐部？”

“夜店，”舰长回答。他把自己的骑士移动到Spock的国王面前，“将军。”

“你试图参加晚间活动？”Spock询问，同时目光巡视棋盘。

“对，当然是非法活动了。”Kirk淘气地笑了一下。“我有三个晚上，当然要让他们变得特别一些。”

Spock摇摇头，他不能理解人类男性与同伴的狂欢行为。

“那么你准备和Uhura一起下去吗？”Kirk又在椅子里动了动，换了一只脚打拍子。

“Nyota和我在离岸假期有着同样的轮班。”Spock回答。

“那就是说你们会一起下去了？”

“是的。然而，舰长，我有一个请求。”

“什么？”

“下个月我们会到新瓦肯附近，”Spock解释。

“我意识到了。”

他点点头，挪动棋子，吃掉了Kirk的骑士。“我想请假离开去新瓦肯，因此，如果现在的离岸假期会妨碍届时的请假，那么我更希望在接近新瓦肯的时候进行我的离岸假期。”

“你想去看你的父亲？”Kirk问他。

“我很愿意探望他。不过，我去新瓦肯的目的是为了和我的伴侣链接。”

Kirk拿起了一颗棋子，但是棋子突然从手里掉落，他的手撞掉了其他的棋子。他站起来，撞翻了更多的棋子。

“上帝啊，对不起。”他说，他从棋盘走开，手摸着头。“我不知道我怎么这么笨。”

Spock警觉于他的舰长的突然变化。“舰长，你身体不适吗？”

“对，对，我不是很好。”他说，“我得结束今天的下棋活动了，Spock。我觉得不太好。”

“我需要叫McCoy医生过来吗？”

“别。”他摇了摇头，然后皱了下眉头。“别叫他。那么，呃，你和Uhura准备链接你们的思维了吗？”

“你了解瓦肯链接的要求？”

“对，我知道。我读过很多有关瓦肯的历史和文化的书。”

Spock点点头，“是的，Nyota和我希望链接。但是我需要得到最高长老的允许，因此我希望你能够同意我下个月拜访新瓦肯的许可。”

Kirk吞咽了几下，然后转开目光。“好，没问题。我认为那可以安排，没问题。”

“我要去找McCoy医生过来，舰长，你看起来很糟糕。”

“我很好，Spock，就…就是有点头疼。我晚些时候在舰桥上和你碰面，行吗？”

Spock没有被Kirk的抗议说服，他认为自己应该联系医生。他很矛盾，有些事情不太对劲。他感到一阵奇怪的压力，心脏也隐隐作痛。如果他们吃了同样的食物，那么Spock可能会怀疑他们两个都食物中毒了。

“如果你确定的话。”Spock没有过多疑虑的回答。他不喜欢看见他的舰长身体不适。

“好的，晚安。”Kirk重重地坐在床上，用手遮挡着脸。

Spock不能再等了。他走到舰长桌子的终端旁。“Spock呼叫医疗仓。”

“这里是McCoy。”

“医生，舰长在自己的舱房，他需要医疗关照。”

“Spock。”Kirk抗议。

“我马上到，通话完毕。”

“你现在很痛苦，舰长。”Spock说。

“就只是压力而已。”Kirk呻吟了一声，“操。”

“或许你应该躺下来。”Spock回答，走到舰长身边。他自己头脑中的压力也越来越大，但是他希望他可以通过自己的控制来减轻。他轻柔地把舰长推倒在床上。“闭上眼睛。”

舰长按照Spock的话做了，但是他仍然皱着眉，而且呼吸沉重。

“你身体的其他部分也感到疼痛吗？”

“有点胸痛。”

Spock猜测什么阻挡了医生前来，但是当Kirk再次呻吟的时候，他决定他不能仅仅坐在这里等待了。他把手指放在他的舰长脸上，他不会做彻底的思维融合，但是他可以帮助Kirk远离疼痛，至少减轻疼痛。

在Spock寻找Kirk不舒服的源头时，舰长突然畏缩了一下。在Kirk的思维深处有一系列被连接的思维，Spock不知道这些连接的另一处在哪里，但是这些思维都被限制了，随着思维的跳动，颜色愈发鲜红。

Spock将安抚和治愈传递给这些思维，让它们平静下来。明亮的红色逐渐减少，变成了暗红色，思维跳动也停止了。

他移开手指时听到门开的声音。Kirk蔚蓝色的眼睛睁开，然后朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“好了，靠边站，Spock。”McCoy说，拿着扫描仪走进Kirk。

他不情愿地站起来离开，看着McCoy占据他刚才的位置。

“怎么了，Jim？”医生问他。

舰长摇头。“脑袋里面有奇怪的疼痛，但是现在没那么糟糕了，好多了。”

“以及胸腔疼痛。”Spock补充。

“那已经好了。”

McCoy点点头继续检查。“你吃什么了吗？”

“不是过敏，”Kirk坚持，“我一直挺好，就刚才不太对劲，挺怪异的。”

医生掏出无针注射器，给舰长注射。

“这他妈的是啥？”舰长问他。

Spock注意到Kirk在压力大的时候说脏话更加频繁。这是他在Kirk手下工作这么久得知的一条非常有用的消息。另一个迹象就是在他压力大的时候会紧紧抓着椅子扶手。

“那是止痛药。”医生平静地说。“没有心脏问题，你的指标都在上升，但是我觉得不是什么大事。”

舰长看着Spock。“告诉你了。”

“下一次值班前休息一会儿。”McCoy说，“还有吃点东西。”

“好的，没问题。”

McCoy走向门口。“你走吗，Spock？”

他站直身体，发觉自己没有理由再呆在舰长身边。“我会在舰桥和你见面，舰长。”

“好的，Spock先生。”

离开舰长的舱房后，Spock意识到自己还有几小时才会去值班，他没有像往常一样去找Nyota，相反，他决定要在自己的舱房冥想。有一些...有一些信息让他感到困惑，而且Spock知道，无论那是什么...都对他很重要。

 


	3. Zaria III：离岸假期

“嘿Spock，没想到会在这种地方看见你。”Jim和Bones走进Zaria III最有名的一家夜店时说到。  
“我以为你说过我们不会看见船上的任何人。”Bones嘟囔着说，给Spock一个痛苦的表情。  
“我没这么说。”Jim冲着Spock微笑，Spock僵硬地站在夜店入口。“这可不是你会来的地方，对吧？”  
“Nyota想来尝试一下听说过的某种饮品。”Spock干巴巴地说。“她已经利用了女性的天赋提前进去了。”  
“啊，好吧。”  
“舰长，你的脸非常红。你今晚还好吗？”  
Jim露齿一笑。“哦那个。Bones和我冲浪的时候被太阳晒伤了。那太赞了，我被浪击倒还差点被淹死。”  
Spock扬起眉毛：“你几乎被淹死？”  
他大笑：“对，但是我有最好的医生，还是我最好的朋友，所以他把我救了。他一会也要处理一下晒伤，但是我们想先来喝一杯。”  
“我不认为星舰条例允许舰长参与如此危险的——”  
“哦，管他呢，Spock。”  
“请你再说一次？”  
“我在休假，我才不管那些规——哦我的天啊。”Jim不能相信自己的眼睛，他敢发誓现在站在吧台旁边的是Gary Mitchell。  
Jim忽略了Bones和Spock径直走向那个男人。“Gary？”  
Gary转过身，深色头发，皮肤黝黑，他英俊的脸庞露出了一个巨大的笑容。“Jimmy？ Jimmy Kirk！老天，我太高兴见到你了。”  
他大笑着，紧紧地揽住Gary。“上帝啊，我不敢相信，好像我们有一辈子没见过了。”  
“对啊，你看起来太棒了，孩子，看起来吃的不错。”  
他听见自己又一次大笑，上帝啊，他现在肯定像一个白痴。但是事情就是这样的，看见一张友好的脸庞总是太他妈好了。  
不远处，Bones清了清嗓子。  
Jim不情愿地松开Gary，但是他把一只手放在Gary的胳膊上。他同样注意到Spock和Gary一起过来了，他们俩看起来都不太高兴。学院时期Bones就不喜欢Gary，那时候Jim和Gary打得火热。所以Bones又把那张生气脸摆出来了，至于Spock，比平时看起来还要冷淡。  
Jim微笑：“Bones，你记得Gary Mitchell。Gary，我确定你还记得Leonard McCoy。”  
“哦是的，Lennie。”Gary咧着嘴用力地握了握Bones的手。“没想到你会一直围在我的Jimmy身边，毕竟他难以让人抗拒，我懂的。”  
“我也没想到你会在这附近，”Bones说，他听起来相当不友好了。“在Zaria III遇见你是多么巧合啊。”  
“Bones。这是我的大副，Spock指挥官。Spock，这是我的一个老朋友，Gary Mitchell。”  
“啊，那个著名的半瓦肯人。”Gary说。“我知道你不握手。”  
“正确无误。”Spock冷漠地回答。  
“不过事实上，Lennie说得对，我在这里可不是一个巧合，舰队安排我来的。”  
Jim皱着眉看向他的朋友。“舰队？”  
“我要在进取号服役了，Jimmy。”  
“基于何种身份？”Spock问他。  
Gary瞥了他一眼然后重新看着Jim。“我是物理学家，Mitchell中校。用了点小计策才说服他们让我来你的船。而且我离这里很近，正好也说得通。你在回去的时候可能会受到舰队给你发的消息。”  
Spock向前走了一步。“我要求看你的调令。”  
Jim有点生气，他叹口气问：“真的吗？现在就要这样？”  
“舰长，我能和你说句话吗？”  
“给我们点儿时间好吗？”Jim对着Gary微笑。“公务。”  
一只手搭在Spock的胳膊上，他带着Spock走到另一处。“好吧，你认真的？你真觉得他会因为这种事情说谎？”  
“舰长，你能否想起你轻易相信别人调到进取号的任命书，就像当初Marcus博士一样。”Spock扬起眉毛。“她当时并没有被调任，而且也没有任务书可以证明。”  
他翻了一个白眼。“好吧，你说得对。但是这次不需要这样，我来这里是为了找点乐子而不是为了操心这些破事的。而且你应该放松一下，去找Uhura或者干别的。”  
“进取号的安全，舰长的安全，船员的安全才是最重要的。”  
“Gary不会威胁我们的，没事了指挥官。享乐去吧，我知道我要去享受了。”Jim拍了一下Spock的胳膊然后回去找Bones和Gary。  
“一切顺利吗？”Gary问他，他们靠的很近，Gary的胳膊绕着Jim的肩膀。“听着，我有一个想法，你是要在这里的酒店还是要回船上？”  
“回船上。”  
Gary得意地笑了，瞄了一眼Bones。“我订了一个房间，如果你想和我一起的话。”  
“哦。”  
Jim一直都很喜欢Gary，他在Jim需要朋友的时候来到他的生活中。那是他到学院的第一年，Gary也是Jim的第一个男性情人，但是当时Gary要毕业了，所以他们俩最后分道扬镳。  
“Jim，你不能——”  
但是Gary在Bones说完之前用狗狗眼看着Jim。“来吧，Jimmy，就今晚。”  
Bones试着吸引Jim的注意，但是Jim忽视他了。他不爱Gary，但是他很孤单；他爱Spock，可是Spock不想要他，永远都不会，他再一次提醒自己。  
“好啊，Gary，听起来不错。”他轻浮地笑了。  
********  
行吧，这是他这么长时间以来做出的最操蛋的决定。Jim不想考虑这是否什么意义，他知道他什么意思。  
结束的时候他几乎是狂奔出Gary的房间，Gary一半身体在床上一半在地上。Gary狂热地一直都是BDSM，这根本就没改变。但是操他的，他现在是一个混球。Jim疼的不行，有点被虐待，而且身上还有伤痕，更别提宿醉后遗症。他到底怎么回事，怎么喝了那么多罗慕兰麦芽酒？Gary他妈的是怎么搞到那些违禁走私货的？  
至少他回到船上了。  
刚才他洗了一个没有什么帮助的热水澡，还穿上了一件新的制服。他正准备去复制机那里弄一杯咖啡就听到门上的警报响起。  
“进来。”  
Spock看起来非常好，让人很想品尝他。不是说Jim想舔一舔Spock，好吧，行吧，他想。  
“呃，Spock。”他端起咖啡喝了一口，因为糟糕的味道皱了一下眉。  
Spock扬起眉毛。“你受到攻击了吗？”  
“某种程度上算是吧。”  
他的大副向前走一步。“谁？Mitchell中校？我会让安全人员把他关进禁闭室。”  
Jim摇了摇头。“我同意了。好吧，差不多。算了，我是成年人了，Spock。别担心，你怎么这么早就来了？你不是应该在Zaria III上放假吗？”  
“我也希望询问相同的问题，舰长。”  
他因为突然头疼皱眉。“离岸假对我来说没什么吸引力了。”  
Spock看着他，张嘴又合上。然后重复动作，最终他摇了摇头递给Jim一块PADD。  
Jim扫视一遍，点头。“所以Gary真的是调过来的。”  
“你似乎失去了最晚对这个想法的热情。”  
“对。我很确定Gary对我们有帮助，但是——”  
“如果你不希望他在船上，我们应该立刻通知舰队。”  
Jim叹了一口气。“不，我和Gary的私人问题不应该影响我作为舰长的职责。”  
Spock似乎认真思考这个情况。“你是一个称职的舰长，我不认为如果你提出变动舰队就会认为你做错了。”  
他大笑，随后就后悔了，因为这引起了新一轮的疼痛。“称职的舰长？天哪，谢了Spock。”  
“你正在试图讽刺？”  
“我本来觉得过了这么久我应该不仅仅是称职才对。”  
“我无法找到比称职更合适的词汇。”  
Jim吐出一口气。“没关系了，Gary Mitchell会留下，Spock。”  
他微微鞠躬。“如你所愿，舰长。”  
“好的，我会去舰桥。”  
“你真的不打算进行其他离岸活动了吗，舰长？”  
“绝不，我能坐着的话就很幸运了。”他拍了一下Spock的胳膊然后离开舱房，他听见Spock对他说：  
“非常有趣。”


	4. 孤独的舰长

Spock不喜欢Gary Mitchell。  
他不喜欢看见Mitchell，这对他来讲很不习惯。不过他也很讨厌看见Carol Marcus，虽然很不情愿地承认Marcus博士能够胜任她的工作，但是还是不喜欢。  
Spock没打算改变他对Mitchell的看法，不管是被迫的还是怎么样。  
每当Mitchell张嘴说话，Spock发现自己更厌恶他了。他很快想起McCoy医生一看到Mitchell和舰长在一起就不耐烦，因此他知道自己的对这个人的厌恶是正确的。没有任何人比McCoy对James Kirk更有保护欲了，如果医生和Mitchell有过节，那么Spock毫不怀疑医生有一个正当理由。  
有更多的证据表明Mitchell使人厌烦，他不停地触碰Spock的舰长。自从Spock从舰长那里了解到Mitchell对他的粗暴性爱之后，厌恶变成了憎恨。Spock不在意这种情感，但是这是真实的情感。  
Mitchell的行为让Kirk取消了离岸假期的计划，只能呆在船上。  
离岸假已经结束，进取号准备进行下一项任务，弄清楚英勇号之前发生的事情，但是船上多了一名Spock一点儿都不相信的船员。在他和Kirk在一起的时候，他好几次看到Mitchell充满欲望的目光盯着舰长。Spock让自己站在舰长身前，这样Mitchell在餐厅和娱乐室就不能直接看到舰长了。  
Mitchell是一个有能力的物理学家，Spock可能会同意这一点，也只同意这一点。  
高速电梯打开，Gary Mitchell来到舰桥上。Spock身体僵直，既然Mitchell没有被分配到舰桥上，那么他来这里只有一个原因。  
很明显，Kirk在自己的椅子上读报告。  
Spock起身，在Mitchell接近Kirk前拦住了他。  
“你需要什么吗，中校？”  
Mitchell停住脚步，他看着Spock。“我就是来看看Jimmy。”  
“舰长现在有公务在身。如果是私人问题，我必须坚持你可以等到舰长休息。如果是舰船事务，那么我作为大副，我相信我可以协助你。”  
“不会花费很长时间，Spock先生。”  
“那么我确信我可以转告消息。”  
“舰长，我们抵达一处能量屏障。”Sulu说。  
“显示到屏幕上，Sulu先生。”舰长下命令。出现在他们眼前的，是一个红色的空间体。Kirk皱眉。“Spock，见鬼的这是什么？”  
Spock走回到自己的位置扫描屏障。“舰长，这是能量。但是不清楚来源，我此前从未见过。”  
Mitchell往前走到舰长椅旁，眼睛紧盯屏幕。“我们得离开。”  
Kirk瞪着Mitchell，皱起眉头。“什么——”  
“舰长，我们正在被能力牵引。”  
“撤离，Sulu先生。”  
“正在尝试。”  
Spock到舵手操作台边按下了几个按钮。  
屏障突然发光，舰船收到撞击，引发剧烈晃动，舰桥上的每一个都被晃倒。  
在Spock站起身后，他首先看向Kirk，然后是Nyota。他们看起来都毫发无伤，但是Mitchell仍然躺在地上，毫无知觉。  
舰长跪在他身边。“他昏过去了，我们得把他送到医疗室。”他站起来按下椅子上的通讯器。“Kirk呼叫医疗舱，Bones，状况报告。”  
“伤亡情况仍在更新，Jim。不管见鬼的那是什么，它绝对给我们一记重击。”  
“Gary受伤了。安全人员会把他带过去。Kirk完毕。Sulu？”  
“屏障把我们扔回来了，舰长，就在我们被击中的时候。现在不再被牵引了，但是操作台没有反应。”  
“Kirk呼叫轮机室。Scotty，我的船怎么了？”  
“是的舰长，我们有损害，曲速核停止工作了，我们正在努力修好她。Scott完毕。”  
****  
舰队有英勇号最后几封舰长日志的记录。英勇号最后就出现在这里，距离他们遇到的屏障非常近。  
在和Kirk一起去医疗舱的路上时，Spock阅读了日志，他们前去检查Gary Mitchell的情况。  
舰长日志 星历 4525.3  
我们遭遇了奇怪的磁暴，舰船失去了动力。我的大副，Owens，自从我们遇见雷暴之后就表现奇特。他看起来拥有奇怪的能力，这使得他不再是普通人类，而且他的眼睛变成了银色。他从一个我认识很多年的谦逊的人变成了一个我不认识的好斗的人。  
舰长日志 星历4527.4  
情况恶化了，船员发生变化，他们遭受了感染。我没有选择，只能引发自毁程序。我不能允许Owens和其他人去任何一个星球。自毁口令 Alpha Mega Gamma Ford 23445。  
Kirk转过头看着Spock，脸上的笑容因看到记录消失了。“你认为屏障是他提到的磁暴吗？”  
“很有可能，舰长。”  
“Jim，”Bones从旁边的门走出来。“Gary醒过来了。”  
舰长的手搭在Spock的手臂上。“来吧。”  
自然，即使Kirk不这么想，Spock也会陪同舰长去看Mitchell。Spock已经认定Mitchell对舰长有危险，他要确保这两人不会单独相处。到目前为止，Spock都是成功的。  
Mitchell从生物床上做起来。“Jimmy。”当他看见舰长时，他露出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
舰长对着他微笑。“很高兴看见你醒了，Gary。你觉得怎么样？”  
“头有点疼，我不知道。就好像有什么能量风暴在我大脑里一样。”  
Kirk看了McCoy一眼。“这真奇怪，你还有其他什么感受吗？”  
“我感觉好极了。”说到最后三个字的时候他压低了声音。  
舰长眨眨眼，后退了一步，他一直退到Spock身边才停止。Spock没有移动，他用自己的在场给舰长提供支持。  
“那，呃，很好。”Kirk说。“所以，呃，没什么其他生病的症状吧？”  
“没有，什么都没有。我感觉我能征服世界。”Gary说，他在说到“征服”的时候再一次压低了声音。他看着McCoy。“我想早点离开这里。”  
McCoy摇头。“我希望你能在这里过夜，并且接受更多的检测。”  
“不，我现在就会离开。”这一次他的声音又是那种奇怪的低沉声。  
“现在，等等，Gary。”舰长说话了，当Mitchell转过头看着Kirk的时候，他的眼睛变成了银色。“见鬼了。”  
Gary从生物床上下来，朝着舰长的方向走了几步。“Jimmy，我认为我们应该私下谈谈。”  
Spock让自己站在Mitchell和Kirk中间，他有责任保护Kirk不受威胁，Mitchell绝对就是其中一个。“你会听从McCoy医生的指令呆在这里。”Spock冷漠地说。  
“你不能让我远离他。”Mitchell说，他伸出一只手，Spock看到他指尖的部分开始变红了。  
Spock正准备后撤，McCoy从Mitchell身后出现，用无针注射器对着他的脖子扎了下去。Mitchell倒在了地上。当Spock转身看向舰长的时候，他看都没看Mitchell一眼。  
“不管英勇号船员感染了什么，也一定感染了Mitchell中校。”Spock说。  
“现在下推论太早了。”舰长回复。  
“Jim，你看到日志了。英勇号舰长提到他大副的眼睛变成了银色。”  
Kirk转过身子，看着远处。“操，这太操蛋了。”他的手耙过头发。“我会让Bones限制Gary的活动，直到我们知道该怎么处理。”  
“这是合理的，舰长。”  
“对，这么办吧。”Kirk拍了一下Spock的胳膊，然后回到Mitchell躺着的地方。  
****  
在McCoy联系Spock的时候，Spock在舰桥上呆了2.4小时。  
“McCoy呼叫舰桥。”  
“这里是Spock。”  
“Mitchell挣脱了束缚带，他逃走了。”  
“这是如何发生的，医生？”  
“我正在照顾另一个病人，Mitchell当时处在昏迷状态，我回来的时候他已经不在了。”  
“你通知舰长了吗？”  
“没有，我先告诉你了，他毁了医疗舱。McCoy完毕。”  
“舰桥呼叫Kirk舰长。”  
Spock知道舰长在下一次轮班前回到舱房去休息了，他可能正在睡觉。  
“舰桥呼叫Kirk舰长。”他的手指紧扣舰长椅。“Spock呼叫Kirk。”  
他起身，准备去高速电梯。他按下侧面的按钮。“计算机锁定Kirk舰长的位置。”  
“Kirk，James T.， 舰长，位于自己的舱房。”  
当电梯到达军官舱房的甲板时，Spock飞奔而出。他按下舰长舱门的按钮。没有反应。  
“计算机，大副Spock的覆盖码，Beta Gamma Spock 1560。”  
门打开了，Spock全身不能动弹。  
Gary Mitchell的胳膊勒着他的舰长的脖子，Kirk快要不能呼吸了。  
Spock拿出相位枪向Spock射击。什么都没发生，他又射击了一次。这一次Mitchell踉跄了一下，Spock第三次开火的时候Mitchell的手指从舰长的脖子上移开了。  
他跑向Mitchell，一次又一次打他，直到Mitchell跪在地上为止。Mitchell的眼睛变成了银色，他看起来更强大了。  
“我应该是舰长。为什么这个操蛋的孩子在我之前晋升？”Mitchell怒火熊熊，他的声音低过常人。“我会拥有进取号的指挥权。”  
“好像我对此不会有任何看法一样。”Spock击倒他，掐住了他的脖子。Mitchell有一点挣扎，但是很快他倒下了。  
Spock跪在舰长身前。“Jim？”  
Kirk喘着气，他的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，眨眨眼就又消失了，和Spock当时扼住他的场景一样。“我…我…我没事。”  
“我会通知McCoy医生。”Spock站起身。  
“别，没必要。”Kirk坐起来看着Mitchell。“他就这么进来了，然后开始攻击我。他说他应该是舰长。”  
Spock有一股不逻辑的冲动想要踢这个失去意识的男人。  
“我们要把他带到禁闭室。”舰长说。  
“我认为不应该仅仅如此，舰长。”  
Kirk皱眉。“什么意思？”  
“这附近有一个星球，M级别的星球。我认为把Mitchell放逐到哪里才能避免进取号重蹈英勇号的覆辙。”  
“Spock。”  
“Jim，我知道你曾把他看做你的朋友。”  
“我现在仍然如此。”  
Spock点点头。“我们会通知舰队，他们可以来将他带回审判。我不会允许他再次威胁你的生命或者你的指挥权。我们不知道他的能力，舰长。我们必须要在他恢复意识前完成这些。”  
Kirk长时间地看着Mitchell，没说一句话。“好的，但是我要和他一起下去。”  
“舰长——”  
“Spock，我不能把他扔在那里还一句解释都没有，尤其是他在一个陌生的环境里，周围一个人没有。那…那不是我。”  
虽然舰长没有说，但是Spock听到了保证。“谢谢你，Spock。”他控制不住自己的疼痛。  
“我会和他一起传送下去，等他醒来我会解释一切。”Kirk接着说道。  
“他试图杀了你，舰长。”  
“他曾经是我的朋友。”Kirk坚持。“不管他发生了什么，他都不应该有那样的结局，Spock，这不是他。”  
“但是舰长——”  
“我会立即传送上来，你可以全程监控的我的状况。”  
Spock摇了摇头。“不，长官，我会和你一起


	5. 无人之地

“你他妈的当然会，”Jim生气地说。“你就呆在这儿。”  
“舰长，规章表明——”  
“你他妈现在不要跟我提规章制度。如果我和Gary在下面进展不顺的话，我需要你在这里。你会带着进取号离开。”  
Spock一动不动，盯着Jim。  
Jim走向通讯终端。“安全部队到我的房间来，相位枪设定在击晕档。”他转回头看着Spock。“这是一个命令，指挥官。”  
“很好，长官。”Spock生硬地回答。“但是我坚持安全官和你一起下去。”  
Jim摇头。“我不会让任何人冒险。”  
“你现在脾气暴躁而且毫无道理。作为进取号的舰长，你的责任是保证你的生命安全，并且不让你的船员有生命危险。”  
他向前一步，眯起眼睛。“你想说我是在冲动之下做的决定吗，Spock？”  
Spock长时间保持安静，有那么一段时间，Jim以为Spock会说Jim不适合指挥了。他很确定自己没有因冲动而做决定。  
“不，舰长。”Spock最后回答。  
“好的，那么，做我让你做的事去。”Jim说。他的房门铃声响起，他让两个高大的安全官走进来。他指着Gary说：“把他带到传送室。”  
“是，舰长。”  
Jim回过身看着Spock。他不那么生气了。“我希望这会很快结束，好吗？”  
Spock点点头。  
他叹了口气。“就是，他…是我的…朋友。而——而且有段时间还是别的。我不能对他那么做。”  
Spock犹豫了一下。“明白，舰长。”  
Jim微笑。“稍后见，Spock。”  
他和安全官一起离开了。  
****  
这颗M级星球甚至都没有一个正式的名字，但是星球的大部分地表都是由石头、山洞和拱门构成的，而这些Jim现在都没有心情去看。至少在这里可以呼吸，而且也没有那么热。  
Gary在传送下来的十分钟内都不会醒过来，Jim没有告诉Spock这一点，但是他能够明白Gary醒来之后会怎么样。这个男人现在十分强壮，他眼睛里的空洞是Jim从未见过的。如果Spock刚才没赶到，Jim就会被掐死了。  
Jim想过很多Gary对他的想法，但是他唯独没想过Gary想杀了他。统治他，甚至羞辱他都有可能。但是杀了他？他可没想过。  
或者他自己把Gary带下来不是个好主意。但是Jim不能让发生在英勇号身上的事发生在进取号上。Jim知道进取号上Gary不会听其他人的话，所以他抓住机会，不过他真的不想要这个机会。  
Gary身体抖了一下，眼睛睁开。它们还是银色的，他瞪着Jim。“我在哪儿？”  
“在一颗M级星球上，你在这里等着联邦军官把你带回地球。”Jim停顿了一下。“你试图谋杀舰队军官。”  
Gary站起来环顾四周。“你要把我扔在这儿，Jimmy？这里什么都没有。”  
“我已经把补给品传送下来了。”Jim指着一个箱子。  
“你认为就这样了？”Gary笑了。“你以为你能就把我扔在这里然后你继续快乐的航行？”  
“Gary——”  
Gary突然朝前面走了几步，拽着他的衣领把他揪起来。“你不会。”  
Jim掏出通讯器，但是Gary把它抢走用脚碾碎了。  
“弱小的人类。”Gary咆哮。“你以为你能将我留在这？我是神，你的神。”  
“Gary，这不是你。有些事情不对，或许我们可以改变它。”  
他把Jim推搡到地上。“我会教你规矩的，Jimmy。”他举起手，Jim  
看见他手指上出现奇怪的红色光线。  
Jim听到有人传送到地表的声音，他不用转身就知道是谁。但是他还是转过身，看见Spock站得很近，举起了相位枪。  
Gary大笑。“我就应该知道Jim的瓦肯婊子会出现。”他将手对准Spock，发射光束。“那么，Jimmy得看着你去死了。”  
“不。”  
Jim踢了一下Gary的腿，Gary后退到一个伸出一角的大岩石下。Jim用相位枪对准岩石，岩石滚落下来砸到Gary身上。Gary被一个又一个的石头掩盖了。  
Spock躲开那些疯狂滚下的石头，之后，他们一起挪开石头露出Gary的脸。他的眼睛直直地看着前方。  
“操。”Jim手捂住脸。  
“舰长？”  
但是Jim只是摇摇头。  
“进取号，两人传送上舰。”  
Jim一言不发地走下传送台，朝出口走去。他很难过，肾上腺素激增，但是他气冲冲的。他现在特别愤怒。他走到一半，发现Spock跟着他，然后他转头面向Spock。  
“我给你下了直接命令。”  
“是的。”Spock直挺挺地站着，手背在身后，面无表情。  
“然而你操蛋的违背了。”  
Spock只迟疑了一秒钟。“是的，长官。”  
“你知道我他妈的现在有多生气吗，Spock？”  
“我相当清楚。”  
Jim不认为他明白。Spock可能会死，Gary可能会杀了他。那Jim又他妈的该去哪儿？他也不知道。Spock死亡是唯一一件他不能、也不想去处理的事情。  
“指挥官，当我给你下指令的时候我希望你能够完成他，”Jim强压怒火。“我认为我说的很清楚了。”  
“是的，舰长。”  
“但你还是违背了。”  
“是的。”  
Jim揉揉太阳穴。“那么五年计划剩下的时间会很困难的，指挥官，如果你认为你可以无视我给你的命令的话。”  
“我不会——”  
“你闭嘴！如果你再——再敢——违背任何一个我直接给你的命令，你就滚下这艘船。我他妈不会再好说话了。你明白了吗，Spock先生？”  
Jim此前从未见过Spock如此冷漠的表情，就好像他根本没有情绪一样。“是的，舰长。你已经说的很明白了。”  
“很好，解散。”Jim转身离开，控制着自己不去用拳头揍什么东西或者什么人。  
对Jim来说，没有人比他更重要。他已经想了几个月，没有Spock的宇宙是不能承受的。这种想法让他想要尖叫，因为Jim导致Spock的死亡？他想都不敢想。  
他不知道自己要去什么地方，他只是走着，甚至他什么都没看见。他来到走廊的尽头，他要么左转，要么去梯子那里上楼或者下楼。  
Jim沿着梯子一直向上，他走到观测甲板。他找到他在观测甲板最喜欢的那个房间，房间侧面和顶层都是巨大的窗户。除了星星什么都没有。这里可以躲开他的船员，所以他走进去锁上门，这样就没有人会打扰他了。  
他靠着墙坐下来。他不再愤怒了，他现在很悲伤。失去Gary，一个朋友，他永远都不能和Spock在一起…因为很多事情而感到悲伤。  
Jim不知道他坐了多久，他听到门打开的声音。他没有回头看是谁，因为整艘床上只有两个人的覆盖码可以进来，其中一个就是医生。他知道开门的是另一个人。  
Spock坐在Jim身边的地板上，他没有说话。  
Jim闭上眼睛，他试着说话，但是他的喉咙好像被堵住了。他清了清嗓子，说：“我很抱歉，Spock。”  
“你的道歉是不必要的。”  
“可能是，也可能不是。我不应该对着你大喊，不应该是那样的。而且我也不会让你从进取号离开。”上帝啊，失去Spock让他有点紧张了。  
“我确实违背了你的指令，舰长。我承认如果需要，我还是会做同样的事情。如果我没有出现，Mitchell中校可能会杀了你。阻止了事情发生，所以我不会后悔我的行为。我很遗憾让你失望了。”  
Jim笑了，睁开眼睛看着星星。“没事的，如果你是舰长，我是你的大副，我也会做同样的事情。”他用余光看了一眼Spock，但是他的目光仍然凝视着头顶的星星。“你怎么找到我的？计算机？”  
“不，用了传统的办法。”  
“是？”  
“我跟着你来的。”  
“啊。”Jim叹了口气。“我搞砸了吗？”  
“请澄清。”  
“和Gary。这是我的错吗？”  
“不。你怎么会知道屏障会给Mitchell造成这么大的影响？你怎么会想到Gary试着反抗你？你把他看做朋友。”  
“对啊，现在他死了，我亲手干的。”Jim的眼眶泪水积聚。“我以前没弄死过朋友。上帝，这个宇宙就没停止过搞糟我。”  
“Jim？”  
“就是…你知道，当我进入学院的时候，大多数人很我。可能是因为我总是惹麻烦或者我比他们都聪明。我有两个朋友，Bones和Gary，就这样。哦对了，女孩儿们都喜欢我。但是真正的朋友，那种想要和我、只为了我而一起打发时间的，只有他们。在我和Gary上床之前我们就是朋友了，我入学的时候是他毕业的那一年。我们没想过最后会上床，说实在的，我们对对方也没怀有浪漫的感情，但我们是朋友。我们把朋友从其中分开了。”  
他揉弄制服底端，但是他依旧看着太空。  
“所以，如果你问我我有没有想过有一天我要杀了Gary Mitchell，那可能是我最疯狂的想法了。我应该知道的。”  
“知道什么？”  
Jim吐出一口气。“没什么，你不想听的。”  
“如果我不想听，那我就不会询问你了。”  
“就是这个宇宙喜欢搞乱我。我不是那个伟大的Jim Kirk，我是那个搞砸每件事的Jim Kirk。我出生的时候我爸死了，我有一个虐待狂继父，我不停地陷入各种麻烦。我妈还好，但我都不记得我们上次见面是什么时候。塔尔苏斯四星我差点因为饥荒死了，差一点被人谋杀。见鬼的，你知道发生在我身上的每一件事。”他紧紧地闭着眼睛。“这个宇宙就非得逼我去杀一个朋友吗？”  
“Jim，当时没有其他选择。”  
“没有吗？见鬼的，我现在也不相信不能赢的局面，Spock。”  
Spock点点头。“我知道，但是对我来说，你生存下来就是极大的胜利。”  
“我怎么那么幸运有一个像你一样这么棒的大副？”Jim开玩笑地说。  
“或许这个宇宙不像你想的那么糟糕。”  
Jim大笑。“说的好。”  
Spock稍微侧过头。  
他们都安静下来，直到内部通讯响起。  
“舰桥呼叫Kirk舰长。”  
“啊，操。”他们站起身。  
他按下墙上的按钮。“Kirk在这。”  
“舰队消息，长官。”  
“我马上到，Kirk完毕。”他看向Spock，拍了一下他的胳膊。“和我一起？”  
Spock点头。“当然。”


	6. 孤独的舰长

结束轮班，一阵难以抵抗的孤独感涌上Jim心头。这种感觉好像化成了实体，它太明显也太强烈了。  
他坐进椅子，试图搞清楚为什么会这样。他什么时候变成这样了？他有朋友，不是吗？Bone，当然算了。大使，Spock。还有他的船员喜欢他，虽然他们很少邀请他参加活动，除非他出现在娱乐室。他们每次都很热情，但是Jim永远也不知道他们是真的希望他参加还是他们没有选择。如果能够提前邀请他真的很棒，而不是仅仅因为他是他们的舰长。  
“操。”他大声说。  
然后他发现个人终端有一条私人消息。他妈妈发来的。过了几分钟他妈妈出现在屏幕上，因为关心而微微眯起了眼睛。  
“Jim。”他和她长得很像，他的长相是他父母的结合体。至少从George Kirk的照片上来看他是这么认为的。她在星座号上工作，过去几年都是如此。  
Jim微笑。“嗨，妈妈。”  
“你还好吗？”她温柔地问他。  
他张嘴想回答他当然很好，但是脱口而出的确是：“并不。”  
“我听说Gary Mitchell的事了。”  
Jim从来不惊讶于银河系传递消息的速度，而且他妈妈似乎总是知道他发生什么事情了。  
“对，这很…艰难。”  
“你想谈谈吗？”  
“不，是。我不知道。我知道很多人都不喜欢Gary，而且我也知道他是一个自大的混蛋，但是他在我第一年的时候陪在我身边。当时有很多人都想打倒我，就因为我在他们心目中的样子，但是Gary不允许他们这样做。”  
她叹口气。“上帝知道，我可不喜欢他，但我不会因为这件事恨他。”  
“可是你因为其他事情讨厌他。”  
“他把你圈起来保护，不让你接触其他人，Jim，我从来都不喜欢他那样对你。就好像你是他的宠物还是什么的。”  
“不是那样的。”Jim抗议。  
“看起来就是这样的，他怎么又回到你的生活里的？我以为他走了。”  
“好吧，我们再Zaria III遇见他，他收到命令登上进取号。”  
她哼了一声。“多方便。”  
“妈。”  
“不管怎么说，”她停了一会儿继续说道。“我了解你，你让他回来的，对不对？”  
他知道他妈妈什么意思，他的胃拧成了一团。因为，是他让Gary回来的，他就像生病一样没法控制。他没办法看向她的眼睛。  
“对，是我。只有在Zaria III上那么一次。”他闭上眼睛。“就是我…我太孤单了，你知道吗？船上都是人但是我孤身一人。Gary在那里对着我笑，抚摸我，想要我。”  
“他伤害你了吗？”  
Jim点点头。“他总是伤害我。我以前一直觉得这是我应得的。”  
“天啊，Jim。”  
“但这一次之后，我觉得自己就是一个蠢蛋。我等不及要从他身边离开，而且，妈，他吓到我了。我再也不想和他单独呆着了，而且这还是在哪个鬼知道什么屏障之前发生的事。我是星舰舰长，但是我却很害怕。”  
“Gary是一个混蛋，Jim，上帝原谅我，我很高兴那个混球死了。如果他没死，那我会亲自杀了他。”突然传来一阵刺耳的警报声，他妈妈回头看了一眼，当她转过头的时候，眼里充满了悲伤。“我得离开了。”  
Jim重重地吞咽了一下。“好吧。接下来六个月有没有什么机会能让进取号和星座号在同一个基地碰面？”  
她犹豫了一下，摇了摇头。“我不觉得有，Jim，我很抱歉。”  
“我知道了。”他把手放在屏幕上，他妈妈也做了同样的动作。“我很想你。”  
“我也是，Jim。我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，Kirk完毕。”  
他的妈妈朝他眨了眨眼。  
他再一次按下通讯器。“Kirk呼叫医疗湾。”  
“McCoy，怎么了Jim？”  
“我正准备问你呢，你做什么呢？”  
“写报告，不是什么重要的事。”  
“需要我陪你吗，Bones？”  
“好，下来吧，孩子。”  
Jim脱下金色制服，走向医疗湾。他走过几个船员，他停下来和他们简单交谈几句，但是大多数的走廊都是空的。  
他发现Bones已经倒好了两杯波旁酒。  
Jim坐在他对面，咧嘴一笑。“你怎么知道我需要那个？”  
“你的声音。”Bones耸了耸肩，他把酒杯推到他面前。  
“你知道，我想明白了。”Jim喝了一口酒之后说。  
“是吗？”  
“在那个操蛋的星球上，Gary攻击我的时候我没准备反抗。他威胁Spock以后我才杀了他。”Jim耸肩。“我不知道如果他只威胁我我会不会杀了他。”  
“你得出什么结论了？”  
“我说不清楚。Spock的生命比我的重要？”  
Bones哼了一声。“对你来说，伤害一个朋友总是很困难的，哪怕他威胁你，你也看不到他过去的行为对你来说意味着什么。我知道某些时候你的求生本能会让你做点什么，但是有Spock在身边，你行动的会更快。”  
Jim点点头，又喝了一口酒。“或许吧。”  
“承认吧，Jim，你会杀了任何伤害Spock的人。”  
“对啊，我会，”他痛快地承认了。“他们要链——链接了，你知道的。”  
Bones皱眉。“什么？链接？谁？”  
那股压力又回到他脑袋里了，虽然他试着忽略。“Uhura和Sp-pock。瓦肯链接。”他揉了揉太阳穴。  
“你跟我开玩笑吧。”  
Jim摇摇头。“我也希望我是开玩笑。Spock前段时间告诉我的。他想去新瓦肯获准链接的许可，我猜吧。他们某一天会生下一个小瓦肯的。”  
“Jim。”Bones温柔地说。  
他喝下更多波旁酒。“有什么关系？我是这个世界上最傻的傻瓜，我爱上一个我永远都得不到的人。”  
“你不能控制。”  
“对啊，这太糟糕了。你要是有治愈这个的无针注射器，我倒是很愿意挨上一针。这只是Jim Kirk需要忍受的另一件事。”  
“我发现你又开始自怨自艾了。”Bones说。  
“你注意到了？我改不了了，无论是和我妈有关，还是Gary，或者是Spock。”他用手揉了揉脸。“我简直一团糟（hot mass）。”  
“关于火辣（hot）那一点你说得很对。”Bones开玩笑般的挑了挑眉。  
Jim大笑。“拜托，你知道最奇怪的地方是什么吗？就是每当我想到链接的时候我的头就很疼。我的心要碎了已经很操蛋了，结果我的脑袋也是？”  
“你刚才就是吗？一样的感受？”  
“啊哈。从Spock告诉我他们要链接的那晚开始。太他妈奇怪了。”  
Bones点点头。“我可以做一次检测。”  
“对啊，可能是个好主意。”  
“想再来一杯吗？”他朝着Jim的空杯子示意。  
“会减轻疼痛吗？”  
“大概不能。”  
Jim叹口气。“那为什么不呢？再乱一点吧。”  
****  
过了一个小时左右，Jim走向高速电梯，看见Spock和Uhura从Spock的房间出来。Spock的胳膊环在她的腰上，她的胳膊也抱着他的脖子，两个人的额头相贴，十分亲密。  
他的心脏收紧了，他不能呼吸，他脑海中那股压力越来越大，他觉得自己的头要爆炸了。Jim单膝跪在地上，死死贴着走廊的墙。  
“舰长？舰长，你还好吗？”Rand文书士出现在他身边，跪在他身边，满脸担忧。  
“嗯，嗯，”他说，喘着气。“给我…给我一分钟。”  
“舰长，我需要呼叫医疗湾吗？”  
“不，文书。我很…很好。”打起精神来，Jim。你现在在你船员面前像个傻瓜。他强迫自己站起来，但是他靠着墙。走廊的尽头，Uhura已经走了，但是他注意到Spock朝这边看过来。Jim站直，他绝不能显露弱点。他逼着自己笑出来，说：“看？好了。”  
“你确定吗，长官？”Rand满脸不信任。  
“当然了，走吧，文书士。”  
“是的，长官。”  
Jim看着她朝相反方向走远，当他回头看向军官舱房时，Spock也离开了，他松了口气。很好，混乱一天中的最后一件事就是他需要和Spock谈谈。  
当他确认头不再疼了以后，他回到自己的舱房，输入密码。他进去以后就用最高权限锁上了房间，他觉得他的舰长识别码就是用来干这个的。  
他脱下制服的剩余部分，穿上一件舒服的T恤和他妈妈在去年圣诞节给他寄来的睡裤。他很少穿着这些睡觉，但是他在睡觉前还有一些报告要完成，所以他坐在书桌后面开始工作。  
一个小时以后，个人终端响起。他按下按钮，Elders中尉出现在屏幕上。  
“抱歉打扰你，舰长。新瓦肯的大使正在呼叫。”  
“把他转过来吧，谢了，中尉。”  
“是的，长官。”  
年长睿智的瓦肯人出现了，Jim发誓他几乎笑了起来。“Spock！”  
“Jim，你似乎见到我很高兴。”  
他大笑。“你猜不到的。见到一张友好的面孔真是好极了。”  
“我这里也是一样。你遇到什么让你烦心的事情了吗？”  
Jim叹了口气。“事实上使很多。你可能没听过Gary Mitchell。”  
Spock看起来震惊了，他眼中闪过一丝熟悉感。但是他问：“他怎么了？”  
Jim眯起眼睛。“等一下，那个我认识Gary Mitchell吗”  
“你知道我认为这样是不明智的——”  
“我认识，对不对？见鬼的混蛋。他有没有被一个屏障击中然后眼睛变成银色，还觉得自己个神？”  
Spock大使抿起嘴唇。  
“Wow，这太奇怪了。”Jim摇摇头。“我猜我可能永远也不能适应另一个我了。行，那么，听起来我没告诉你Gary Mitchell怎么了。”  
“可能没有。”大使承认。  
“不管怎么样，那些事都没有关系。我就是很开心看到你。”Jim笑了。  
“我正在联系你。Jim，我被通知你们很快回来新瓦肯。”  
Jim点头，尽可能面无表情。“对，我们要去Omega Citron进行一次外交任务，那里离新瓦肯很近。”  
“这里也有外交任务吗？”  
“没有，我们因为私人原因停留两天。”  
“私人原因？”  
“对，是你，呃，Spock要求的。舰队同意了，他们挺看重他的。”  
“Sarek生病了？”  
Jim一点都不想谈这件事。那股压力已经离开了而他不想再找回来。但是他不能拒绝大使问他的任何问题。他是Spock。  
“不，Spock申请去和Uhura链接，他们请求两天时间获得许可并完成链接。”他说出来了。他说得那么大声，宇宙也没有爆炸。只不过他的心又疼了。  
大使看起来很惊讶。“他们要链接？”  
“对，结婚，然后过上幸福快乐的生活（the whole nine yards），他们看起来很高兴。”该死，装得漠不关心太难了。  
“Jim——”  
他举起一只手。“请别。别问我什么感受，求你了。”  
Spock大使双眼充满悲伤，但是他点点头。“如你所愿，Jim，我永远也不希望让你难过。”  
他强迫自己笑出来。当他内心死寂的时候他很擅长微笑。“不管如何，你知道，我们到那里的时候说不定能见见面。或者能一起喝个茶或者吃顿晚餐什么的？”  
“两者都做如何？”大使建议。“你可以来我家，我会准备茶水和晚餐。”  
这次Jim的笑容是真心的了。“我很喜欢。”  
“我也发现这很令人喜悦。生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”  
“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”  
他就要拿起PADD的时候门铃响了，Jim忽视了。不管门外是谁最好都见鬼去吧。  
又响了几次。然后他看见门上提示灯亮起，意味着有人试图用自己的覆盖码。  
祝他好运。  
但是他知道门外的人是谁。Spock，是他的Spock，只是不是他的Spock。两个Spock几分钟内连续出现可不是他现在能解决的事情。特别是当另一个带着渴望和喜爱看着他的时候，Jim能够认出来是因为他也用同样的眼神看着他的Spock。  
Jim拿起通讯器等着，像过了一辈子那么久，他才接起来。  
“这里是Kirk。”  
“舰长？”  
他翻了个白眼。“怎么了，Spock先生？”  
“你还好吗？我不能进入你的舱房，我的覆盖码不能使用。”  
“我用了最高安全码锁了门。我没事，Spock，我在做舰队报告，堆积了很多。”  
“如果你需要协助——”  
“不，不需要。享受夜晚吧，Kirk完毕。”Spock回答前他就切断了通话。  
不管是谁说的爱情绚丽多彩，这永远都不会发生在Jim身上。


End file.
